Tu Dama de Hierro
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: Rin reflexiona en un día muy especial.


**"Tu Dama de Hierro"**

* * *

_La que nunca te dirá que no…  
porque te quiero…_

**

* * *

**

Otra noche mas… y no regresa. Va para una semana desde que se marchó, y a veces me pregunto si regresara. ¡Claro que regresara! Siempre lo hace… ¿Pero qué tal si esta vez no lo hace?

Ya debería estar acostumbrada. Van años que estoy a su lado, y esto no es raro. Siempre me pongo melancólica **este** día, y esta vez no es la excepción. A veces me pregunto si notara mi presencia… en ocasiones me siento invisible, o quizás sea que ya se habituó tanto a mi compañía, que no tiene que hacer aspavientos porque estoy ahí. _"Como si alguna vez hubiera demostrado que mi presencia le agrada"_, me repito constantemente. Quizás para él yo solo soy una carga… porque obstinadamente me dispuse a seguirlo, como un cachorro perdido que finalmente ha encontrado un amo. Bueno¿Qué podía hacer¡Le debo mi vida! Y por eso lo seguiré, a donde sea que vaya. Hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario.

**

* * *

Mas de una vez he intentado olvidarte  
Arrancarte para siempre de mi  
Y siempre llego a la misma conclusión  
Tendría que arrancarme el corazón.**

* * *

Claro que a veces me pregunto si debería irme. No creo que él lo note. Irme a una aldea, y empezar una nueva vida. Quizás hasta casarme, y formar una familia. Encontrar a alguien que se preocupe por mi. Que le interese mi bienestar y me lo demuestre. Que me diga _te amo_ sin temor a nada.

* * *

**Mas de una vez digo "al diablo contigo"  
Si por un tiempo no sé nada de ti  
Mas de repente te apareces y todo  
Cambia mi mente y me siento feliz**

**Y como siempre…**

* * *

Pero entonces me doy cuenta de que eso es una fantasía sin sentido. **No **quiero irme… es solo que a veces me siento muy sola. De niña eso no me afectaba tanto. Me distraía jugando y corriendo como loca. Ahora solo me la paso pensando y torturándome. Me han dado ganas de irme y jamás volver. De decirle que soy mas que una mascota, o, poniéndolo mas agradable, mas que una "dama de compañía". Que merezco al menos una explicación de las largas ausencias. Poner un ultimátum y exigir que si las cosas no cambian, me iré para siempre de su lado y jamás me volverá a ver. Que lo dejaré para siempre.

Y cuando lo veo… todo mi enojo se esfuma. Toda mi soledad parece haber sido imaginada, y solo quiero estar a su lado. Mostrarme fuerte y valiente. Alegre y dispuesta a todo por él. Si algo me lastima, aprendo a lidiar con ello sin molestarlo. Para él, yo siempre estoy feliz y a sus ordenes. Quizás piense que es por gratitud. Quizás piense que es por amor. Pero ahí estoy. Y él, que es tan frío, se ha acostumbrado a eso. A que se preocupen por él, aun si no lo quiere, y a que lo aprecien. Claro que él nunca admitiría lo mismo. Tiene formas muy "peculiares" de demostrarlo. Y en ocasiones eso es lo que me enoja. Pero ¿Por qué pedirle cambiar algo que claramente él no quiere? Simplemente es aceptarlo y continuar queriéndolo como es. "_El amor no es querer cambiar a alguien"_, sin querer escuche a esa chica que siempre nos encontramos. Kagome creo que se llama. Y vaya que tenía razón.

* * *

**Sigo siendo tu esclava  
Sigo siendo tu dama de hierro  
La que nunca te dirá que no  
la que siempre tiene listo un beso  
porque te quiero.**

**Sigo siendo tu sombra  
Sigo siendo tu niña mimada  
Aunque a veces te quiera matar  
Reconozco que sin ti no vivo.**

**Sin ti me muero...**

* * *

Pero no por eso duele menos la indiferencia. Quizás sea que estoy entrando a una edad donde necesito mas cariño y afecto abierto. Al menos eso dice Jaken. No sé de donde saco tanta sabiduría respecto a mujeres (o humanos, si a esas vamos). De cualquier modo, no le demostraré que me afecta. Para él, así soy feliz, y así continuare. No me mostrare débil, y mucho menos emocional. No le demostrare que su frialdad en ocasiones duele tanto, que fantaseo con alejarme. ¡Tengo 14 años, demonios¡Necesito que me demuestren amor! Pero solo debo aprender a interpretar las señales de él, y estaré bien. Porque lo amo, y eso no cambiara con nada.

* * *

**Mas de una vez he maldecido tu nombre  
y luego digo "Dios perdóname"  
cuando te siento estremecer en mis brazos**

**Cuando estallo ante tu desnudez**

**Y como siempre...**

* * *

- ¡_Amo bonito¡Ya regresó!_

Jaken salta emocionado cuando lo ve acercarse. Me limpio las lágrimas rápidamente, y me pongo de pie, sonriendo.

- _¡Señor Sesshomaru!_ – exclamo feliz - _¡Que bueno que ya regreso!_

Se acerca lentamente a mi, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros. Sin decir una palabra, me extiende un pequeño pañuelo blanco.

- _¿Para mi?_- pregunto extrañada, tomando el pañuelo.

- _Ve a dormir, Rin. Mañana partiremos muy temprano._- me dice dando media vuelta.

- _Si señor, buenas noches_.

Mientras él habla con Jaken, desdoblo cuidadosamente el pañuelo, notando algo dorado. ¿Qué será? Al ponerlo en mi mano, veo dos peinetas doradas. Casi grito de la emoción… ¡No puedo creer que haya hecho esto!

* * *

**Flash Back**

- **¡Rin ¡Apúrate¡Ya debemos irnos!**

- **¡Voy, Jaken¡Es que no puedo sostener mi cabello!**

- **¡Humanos! – se queja Jaken – son insoportables.**

- **¡Si tuviera unas peinetas, esto no sería tan complicado!**

- **¡Pues no las tienes, así que apúrate!**

- **¡Ya voy!**

* * *

No tenía idea de que el señor Sesshomaru me había escuchado… justo cuando creo que ya no puedo amarlo mas, tiene detalles como estos, que me estremecen. ¿Cómo pude pensar si quiera en alejarme de él, cuando lo necesito tanto? A pesar de todo, a pesar de que en ocasiones me duela la indiferencia o me duela la soledad… lo amo demasiado.

* * *

**Sigo siendo tu esclava  
Sigo siendo tu dama de hierro  
La que nunca te dirá que no  
la que siempre tiene listo un beso  
porque te quiero.**

**Sigo siendo tu sombra  
Sigo siendo tu niña mimada  
Aunque a veces te quiera matar  
Reconozco que sin ti no vivo.**

**Sin ti me muero…**

* * *

Pero¿Por qué me las dio justo hoy? Pudo haberlo hecho antes de irse… o… y entonces me doy cuenta de lo que pasa. Este día, que me trae tanta melancolía, es muy especial. Y es el día en que comencé a seguir al señor Sesshomaru. El día que decidí que mi vida ahora ya era con él, y con nadie mas… y quizás para él… también sea un día especial, aun cuando no lo diga.

Sin poderme contener, me pongo de pie y lo abrazo fuertemente, ante la mirada de extrañeza y enojo de Jaken.

- _¡Pero que haces, niña! _– me regaña - _¿Por qué tocas al amo bonito?_

- _Gracias señor Sesshomaru – _sonrío sinceramente

Sin decir palabra, me separo de él, aun sonriendo. No se necesitan palabras. Lo amo. Y quizás me ama. Pero no demostrare debilidad. Seré digna de ese cariño especial. Lo haré enorgullecerse de mi.

- _¿Pero qué le pasara a esa niña loca? – _escucho a Jaken quejarse mientras me alejo.

Solamente el señor Sesshomaru sabe que me pasa. Y es precisamente lo que hace especial nuestra relación. Tenemos nuestra forma especial de comunicarnos… y eso me gusta mucho. ¿Qué importa que sea frío y distante¿Qué importa que jamás me diga palabras de cariño o afecto¿Qué importa que quizás jamás llegue a admitir que tiene sentimientos hacía mi? Aunque lo sueñe, no va a pasar, y no va a cambiar. Pero siempre estaré ahí para él. Siempre voy a ser su dama de hierro.

* * *

**Sigo siendo tu esclava  
Sigo siendo tu dama de hierro…**

****

_FIN  
__Ángel Danyliz  
__Lunes, 1º de Agosto del 2005._

_Notas de la autora:  
_

_Canción: "Tu Dama de Hierro"  
__Intérprete: Maricela. _


End file.
